With development of digital televisions (TVs) and interactive applications for digital TVs, commands input by text to the TV is widely applied. A keypad of a TV remote controller is generally composed of figure keys, directional keys, and other functional keys. Traditionally, users have to input text on a TV by repeatedly pressing the direction keys and the functional keys, which is time-consuming and compromises user experience.